


Who the hell are you, and why are you on my couch?

by ForTheLoveOfChuck



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:07:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3730063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheLoveOfChuck/pseuds/ForTheLoveOfChuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets out of the shower, slings a towel across his hips and walks into his living room. He finds a man asleep on his couch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who the hell are you, and why are you on my couch?

**Author's Note:**

> from Dean's pov

“Uh, excuse me. Who are you, and why are you asleep on my couch?” I yell when I walk into my living room, wearing only a towel slung around my hips, to find a strange man asleep on my furniture.

  
“Sorry Dean, you told me a long time ago that I could crash if I ever needed to.” Mystery man replies, muffled because his face is still buried in my couch.

  
“Right.” Why do I always tell people that? “Umm,I locked that door before I went to bed. You a hunter or something.” I hear him mudder something like ‘yeah, or something’. Seriously, who does this man think he is?

  
“Forgot my voice already brother? I’ve only been gone a year.” The man chuckles sarcastically, turning himself over to finally face me. It hits me; Sammy.

  
“Well yeah, but you’re supposed to be in the pit.” Does he really think I’ll fall for that?

  
“How would I get past the Booby traps if I wasn’t me?” *sighs* “Fine” Sammy chides, and holds his arm out to me. Did he really expect me not to do this? How stupid can a year make you?

  
“Alright, you pass. How’d you get out?” Maybe his story can prove he’s real. Probably not.

  
“Umm,I don’t actually know. I’m not totally sure that I am.” Sam wonders aloud. Definitely Sam, no-one has more self-grief than Sammy.

  
“Alright buddy, come on… yup, that’s it” I say as calmly as possible. My brother is hurting, it’s been a whole year since we shared a bed. “Yup, this way. I don’t have to be up anyway. We can, cuddle, and you can get some rest.”

  
I tuck him into my queen bed, it’s been too long since we shared one. And it’s been way too long since I told him I loved him.

  
“Might sound ridiculous, ‘specially after a whole year, but I love you too.” Heh, a year hasn’t changed the chemistry at least.

  
“Yeah, just sleep, we can chat later.”

  
We’ll be just fine.


End file.
